


Oh the Joy (The Podfic)

by shyna_dovey_dovey



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Childbirth, M/M, Past zadr, Smeets (Invader Zim), Swearing, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, ZiDi, trans dib
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyna_dovey_dovey/pseuds/shyna_dovey_dovey
Summary: Audio telling of the written story.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Oh the Joy (The Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oh The Joy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653449) by [Chipper_Daily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chipper_Daily/pseuds/Chipper_Daily). 



> So a huge huge HUGE thanks goes to Chipper Daily for letting me narrate their story. Honestly, this is a personal favourite of mine, and actually heavily inspired my Bridges AU. 
> 
> I highly recommend you check out the original author for more quality ZaDr and non-ZaDr content.

https://soundcloud.com/shyna-dovey-dovey/oh-the-joy


End file.
